I'll be there for you
by Kattebutt
Summary: Songfic When Katara has a rough day where everything turns against her, a friend is the only thing she need. My first songfic.


**A/N: This is my first songfic and I hope you'll like it. This is Kataang to the last. Katara has a pretty bad day and only one thing can make her day. I could have used "Bad day" of Daniel Powter, but now I chose "I'll be there for you" of The Rembrandts instead. You know, "Frie****nds" soundtrack. I just love that song.**

**BTW, I couldn't have done it without chocolatecoveredbananacheese's guide about how to make a songfic. Thank you for that ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Rembrandts' song "I'll be there for you". I just wrote this baby to innocently show just how good a friend Aang really is :) **

-------------------

Song: "I'll be there for you" of The Rembrandts ("Friends" soundtrack).

-------------------

Katara woke by a strong light, blinding her. She shielded her eyes from the light and opened them to see it was late in the morning. She had overslept. She shivered and felt that her feet were wet. It had rained last night and her feet were sticking out from the cave they all slept in. The cold water on her feet was taking its toll and she sneezed. "_Dang!_" she thought and sniffled. "_This day starts badly._"

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
_

She stood up and took off her stockings and hanged them on a branch. But then they fell down on the ground and got dirty. Katara grumbled and hanged them up again. She found Aang sitting on a big rock, meditating. She stomped towards him and poked him in his chest with a finger.

"Why didn't you wake me when you knew I overslept?!" He opened his eyes and looked at her confused, but warmly.

"Because I didn't want to wake you." he replied with a smile. "**URG**, you're infuriating!" she yelled and stomped away to make breakfast, and missed his depressed expression.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year__, but.._

She was cooking a good smelling stew when Sokka and Toph woke up. Sokka didn't notice her dirty stockings on the branch and stumbled into the branch they were hanging on and the stockings fell on the ground, again. Katara growled and stomped over to Sokka and pushed him away and hanged the stockings up again. Sokka laughed and pointed at her.

"Haha your nose is red." he laughed. Katara covered her nose and blushed.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

"That's because I have a cold, you jerk!" she snapped at him and walked back to the fire. She sat down on a small rock next to the boiling stew and tried to braid her hair. But when she let her fingers through her hair, it was tangled into a big mass of unmanageable hair.

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight_

As she tried to untangle her hair she smelled a burned stench. She looked at the stew and it was smoking heavily and smelling badly. She jumped up from her seat and without thinking she grabbed the pot with her bare hands. But it was hot and she burned her hand and yanked her hand away, dropping the smelling mass on the ground.

_You'v__e burned your breakfast  
So far, things are goin' great_

She took to her head. This was too much. She looked at the horizon, somehow to make the view cheer her up, but what her eyes met were a dark rain cloud filling the whole sky.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees__, that.._

How could this day possibly get worse? It was times like this she missed her mother the most. Katara could seek comfort from her, and talk to her. Katara reached up for her necklace, to touch it like she always did when she was most miserable. But when she touched the necklace she only felt the dark blue band and not the carved trinket she had expected. It was gone.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain start__s to pour  
I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

Katara panicked and frantically looked around her, but to no avail. The trinket was gone. She had ripped the necklace off in panic and held it in her hand. Her mother's necklace was broken.

_  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

That was the final straw for Katara and she broke into tears and ran away from the camp, throwing the band on the ground on her way. She just caught a glimpse of Aangs confused and concerned face as she ran past him.

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me_

She ran through the forest and branches slapped her in the face, until she lost balance and painfully fell on her knees. A piercing pain coursed trough her as she stood up again and resumed her running, tears streaming down her face. She came to a brown river and sat on a big rock near the riverbed. She hugged her legs to her chest and sobbed into her hurting knees.

_Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

She had managed to screw the whole day up, loose the trinket in her mother's necklace and hurt both Sokka and Aang. Now the day couldn't get any worse.

She shouldn't had thought that, because at that moment rain began to fall heavily and soaking her in moments. Now she couldn't take it anymore and cried loudly into her knees. She ignored the rain and the pain in her knees. It didn't matter. It was all just one more bad thing to add to the day's list._  
_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

Suddenly the rain stopped. She looked up from her knees, but it was still raining. Her gaze went up to the sky and over her was an invisible shield of rain, like an umbrella made of water, to keep her from getting more wet.

She looked behind her and found a boy with a red umbrella in his hand, a thick blanket hanging over his arm, using the free hand to waterbend the water away from her. He smiled at her and came over to her. He draped the blanked around her shoulders and sat beside her, holding the umbrella over both their heads.

"Hi." he said.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for __you  
Like I've been there before_

"Hi" she answered and smiled faintly.

Aang reached out for her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"You've had a rough day haven't you?"

"Yeah." she answered blankly. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You know, everyone has a bad day from time to time and its ok to be sad and angry. But no matter how hard it is, you should never keep it inside yourself. Crying is one way to get it out, but the best way is to talk about it. Even though there really is nothing to talk about." he said and smiled.

_I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

"You're right. But I've been sitting out here for a while now. I know you saw me run away. How come you first came now?" Katara asked, her mood brightening by his presence.

Aang smiled and looked away for a moment. "I had to fix something."

"What did you have to fix?" Katara asked in confusion.

"I had to fix, **this**." he answered and held his arm out and opened his hand. Inside laid Kataras necklace. And it looked as good as new.

"You-you repaired it?!" she asked in shock.

"Yeah." he said quietly. "I-I…Where did you… Oh thank you so much!" she bursted out and threw herself around his neck in a tight hug. He hugged back. Warm tears stained his tunic. "What should I do without you?" she whispered.

_I'll be there for you_

They broke apart and looked in each other eyes.

"Let's get back to the camp." Aang said and got up, keeping the umbrella over Katara the whole time and offered her a hand.

"Yeah let's do that." she replied, took his hand and got up and stood under the umbrella with him. She sneezed and sniffled a few times. "Urgh, stupid cold rain." she mumbled.

"Heh don't worry, I have some chamomile tea in my bag. Should work great against colds."

_I'll be there for you_

"_This day has indeed been a bad day. But one thing can make the gray days colourful. And that's a loyal, good friend, like him. It seems I needed an awfully gray day to realize just how valuable he really is. He'll always be there for be._" she thought with a smile and leaned against her best friend, the saviour of her day.

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cuz you're there for me too._

_Fin._

-----------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. Im not sure if I like the ending, but it seems sweet. Oh to have a friend like Aang. As I said, this is my first songfic so no flames, only critique. See ya and goodnight XD


End file.
